1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski binding resistance mechanism cartridges. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ski binding resistance mechanism cartridge radius surface.
2. Background and Related Art
Telemark skiing refers to a type of skiing in which the ball of a skier's foot is bound to the ski but the heel is free to pivot. This type of connection system between the skier's foot and the ski is also used in traditional and skate style cross-country skiing. In addition, certain types of backcountry snowboards, known as splitboards, utilize a similar system in which the boarder's heel is able to pivot when the board is in its split/ski mode. All of these snow-sport activities require advanced binding systems that connect the skier/boarder to the ski/board but allow the heel to move. If a particular binding does not allow the user's heel to freely pivot, it will impede their ability to ascend a snow slope.
Various characteristics have become increasingly important in the design of ski bindings. These features include the long term durability and the overall performance of a binding. The long term durability refers to the overall life span of a binding. Most bindings include some form of straps or cables which secure a user onto a ski/board. Over time these straps or cables will often wear down and possibly snap causing the binding to fail. If the straps or cables are not easily interchangeable, the binding's life span will be dictated by the life span of the straps or cables thereby reducing the overall value of the binding. However, if the straps or cables are easily replaceable, the life span of the binding can be significantly extended. Therefore, it is desirable for a binding to include replaceable straps or cables to extend the overall life span of the binding.
The overall performance of a binding is a measurement of the binding's ability to function under a wide variety of circumstance. For example, a telemark bindings ability to maintain tension is a factor in the bindings overall performance. In addition, a telemark binding's ability to freely pivot about the ball of the foot of a user is also an important factor in a bindings overall performance. Most telemark bindings include some form of resistance mechanism or cartridge to maintain tension in the binding and reliably secure the user's foot to the ski. The positioning of the resistance mechanism can sometimes impede the horizontal or vertical pivoting allowed by the binding. For example, in many telemark bindings, two resistance mechanisms are disposed in line with the cable attachments system to allow for even tension. For protection and functionality purposes, the resistance mechanisms are often covered with cylindrical tubes/cylinders. In certain circumstances, the tubes/cylinders abut the cables coupling the user's boot to the ski thereby impeding their ability to pivot their boot with respect to the ski. In order to preserve a user's ability to freely pivot his or her foot vertically and horizontally, it is desirable to design an attachment mechanism between a resistance mechanism/cartridge and a cable that allows for a full range of movement.
Therefore, there is a need for an attachment mechanism that allows for full range of movement without preventing the cables or straps to be replaceable.